Various electronic equipment e.g. mobile phones, TV screens, navigation monitors etc., have an extensive application in mechanical vehicles. These devices are sometimes fastened by suction cups to a windshield of the mechanical vehicle, but more often a reliable fastening to the dashboard of the mechanical vehicle is required. Suction cups can bear small loads only, and are usually ineffective for heavier loads.
European patent EP 1571045 describes a supporting arm for various electronic equipment, provided with a part for mounting the supporting arm to a suitable surface, a holder for mounting a device, and an oblong arm for connecting these parts together. The supporting arm is in the form of a flexible metal tube with corrugated walls and has a polygonal, preferably hexagonal cross-section, blinded on both sides with thick-walled bushings connecting it with the arm and the holder. The cross-section of bushings reflects the cross-section of the supporting arm. Bushings are fastened to the supporting arm so as these components do not turn against each other.
European patent EP 1598487 relates to a supporting element for sanitary ware, provided with a main member for mounting the supporting element to a surface, and a holder for mounting equipment, attached to the main member by a connecting element, which can be blocked or unblocked in any given position. The connecting element is provided with a joint element, which sets the supporting element in any convenient angular position.
European patent EP 1666308 discloses a support for various equipment, provided with a base and a stand with a mounting plate attached to it by a connector. The mounting plate includes an equipment holder. A jointed member is connected to the stand by a telescopic connection, which is blocked once a required position is determined. The mounting plate is connected by two-segment intermediate member to the jointed member, blocked in a required position.
Described above known designs of supports are inconvenient in certain applications, especially in mechanical vehicles, due to insufficient stability developing vibrations of the single-side-supported element. This is of great importance, especially in the case of heavier equipment attached to the support holder.